


tinkering outside

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post War, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry struggles to settle after the war until he finds Arthur tinkering and gets a chance to stop thinking.





	tinkering outside

Harry eventually goes to the Burrow after the war is over. Twelve is too cold and haunted. Andromeda's feels tense. Molly Weasley has always found a place for him and even with everything a mess between Harry and Ginny there is a place. Just for him. 

Harry finds Arthur at his shed, fiddling with what looks like a large sheet of corrugated iron. 

"You need to hit it from the other side. To do it Muggle I mean," Harry murmurs.

Arthur smiles and offers Harry a hammer the wrong way around, "Care to help?"

Simple. No pressure. No fame. 

"Sure."


End file.
